Special Delivery
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A one shot side story that follows my Power Rangers/TMNT/Highlander verse. Jax gets what she wants for Xmas.


**A/N: **This is a one-shot side story with my TMNT/Highlander/Power Ranger multiverse that I have going on right now. I'm still on a Christmas high and wanted to write a Christmas story. Pairings include: Jason/Jax, Kim/Adam, and Casey and April.

**Special Delivery: **

By: LOSTrocker

While everyone else was opening their presents Jax found herself near the window watching the snow fall. Her presents remained untouched at her feet. The one thing she wanted for Christmas couldn't be put under the tree.

Jason.

Well, she was sure he could but he would be rather big under there and pretty uncomfortable. She had hoped he could make it like Billy, Kim, and Adam had but it turned out he had other plans. He was going to spend Christmas with Tommy, Kat and their newest addition.

Kim saw Jax by herself and felt so bad for her. She knew how much she liked Jason and how she wanted him here. The truth was, Jason was suppose to be here. They were all in on it but Jax. They wanted it to be a surprise. However, Kim was getting worried. Jason should've been here hours ago. She nudged Adam.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"I don't know I haven't heard from him since the last time I spoke to him." Adam whispered back. Adam got Raph's attention and got him to join them. "Have you heard from him?"

"Nah man," Raph answered. "If he doesn't get here soon though I'm going to kick his ass."

While they whispered back and forth about Jason's where abouts Billy excused himself to make him and Jax some coco. He figured she could use some. "Do you want some?" Billy offered as he made his way over to her.

Jax pulled her attention away from the snow. "Oh, sorry Billy but no thank you."

Billy gave her a small smile. If she only knew, he thought. He decided to drop some kind of hint on a special delivery. "Cheer up Jax," he urged. "You know never know what kind of deliveries could be made today!"

Mikey heard that and yanked Billy away from her. "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked. "Are you trying to ruin the surprise?"

"No, I just had to do something... Look at her Mikey." Billy motioned over.

Mikey understood. He let Billy go.

A few minutes later they all heard a car pull in the drive way. The others exchanged knowing looks. "This better be Jase," Kim muttered to Adam. "Or I'm helping Raph beat his butt!"

"Just remember I have first dips." Raph said.

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" April asked playfully. This was the best part of Christmas. She rushed to the door and opened to find Jason on the door step.

That got Jax's attention. She got up from her spot. She didn't recognize the car at all. The weather outside made it hard for her to see who the driver was as he walked up to the house.

"Hey Jax, you got a special delivery!" April made known.

Jax ran to the door. She shrieked when she saw who it was. "JASON!"

Jason smiled. "Merry Christmas Jax."

Jax jumped on him so she could give him a hug, nearly knocking him down in the process.

Casey laughed. "Get a room you two!"

"I thought you had other plans!" Jax said as she got off of him and pulled him into the house where it was a lot warmer.

"You only thought I did." Jason said with a smirk.

"So... all of you were in on this?" Jax questioned everyone.

"Hey, it was actually his idea." Kim pointed at Jason.

"Well, you know what they say," Leo began. "It's always the red ones you got to watch out for."

"Hey!" Raph and Jason said in unison.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Mikey called out. "We're forgetting something!"

"What?" Casey asked him.

Mikey tore off a bow from the nearest gift and put it on Jason's head. "That's better!"

Jason laughed. "Thanks Mikey."

"Anytime bro," Mikey gave him a thumbs up.

"Aren't you forgetting something else?" Adam asked Jason with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh right, I forgot." Jason pulled out something: a tiny little plant. "Your presents comes with accessories." and with that he held it over her head.

Jax gladly took her cue and kissed him under the mistletoe. She got what she wanted for Christmas. He was the best Christmas present ever!

**End. **


End file.
